


Art for "Exodus" by Tarlan

by penumbria



Category: Eureka, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for "Exodus" by Tarlan, from the Casestory Big Bang 2015.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I make no money from this. I do not own Eureka or Stargate: Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Exodus" by Tarlan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exodus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166436) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



**Cover art:**

** **

 

**Scene art:**

** **


End file.
